


"You Love Your Brother, Don't You?"

by floofle_von_snoofle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ADHD Papyrus, Alternate Universe - Fellswap, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Autistic Papyrus, Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Insomniac Papyrus, Note: Gaster is not their father in this AU., Parent/Child Incest, Swapfell, fellswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofle_von_snoofle/pseuds/floofle_von_snoofle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything began with one question: "You love your brother, don't you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

There were once two happy boys.

They were each asked,

"You love your brother, don't you?"

The younger of the two nodded and told his father,

"I DO LOVE MY BROTHER! I'D DO ANYTHING FOR HIM!"

His father put on gloves.

"Anything?"

The boy screamed, "PAPA, PLEASE, STOP!

WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?

IT HURTS! IT HURTS!'"

He was left with a scar,

And it lasted his whole life.

 

There were once two happy boys.

They were each asked,

"You love your brother, don't you?"

The older of the two nodded and told his father,

"* i do love my brother! i don't know what i'd do without him!"

His father grasped a hammer.

"Is that so?"

The boy screamed, "* papa, please, stop!

* why are you doing this!?

* you're scaring me!"

He was left with a scar,

And it lasted his whole life.

 

As the two boys grew after that,

From their wounds grew two things too:

Loyalty,

For which each would put his hand on his chest and kneel

Even defend to the death and beyond,

And fear,

For which one tries to distract himself from insomnia

While the other builds a terrifying persona.

What good boys they've grown into,

One quick witted Papyrus, sentry and puzzlemaker,

And dreadful Sans, aspiring scientist and sentry.

 


	2. Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus got very special treatment from his father that ruined his way of seeing things forever. The way he saw what a loving father does. The way he saw intimacy. The way he saw the world. The way he saw himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! WARNING! This chapter contains parent/child sexual abuse. If you are triggered by this, please do not read this chapter. I do not want to hurt you, so for the sake of your mental health, do not read this chapter. Other chapters without such warning are okay if the subject does not trigger you.

 

Papyrus had been staring at the ceiling for two hours.

Sighing, he got up out of bed knowing well there was no way of sleeping tonight, as per usual. It was very rare he ever got to sleep nowadays. That was something much easier to do when he was a kid.

He checked on his older brother in the room across from him. Sound asleep. It was a miracle how well he could sleep.

Sneaking a lollipop he found in a box in the garbage some time ago, Papyrus sat on the porch like a watchdog. Maybe he'd go to Muffet's later. She had her doors open this time of night despite recommendation not to. After all, it seemed she found her way around rules. Not really that Papyrus approved of it, but what she did was hers, and what he did was his. However, if she got in trouble, that was his too. Same went for Sans, really. And maybe, to a degree, the peculiarly nice man behind the stone door. Besides the fact, Muffet had her doors open even though no one usually went there at this time of night.

His mind wandered to his father for an awful moment. Flashing once again was the image of his father's fingers in his socket where they don't belong and then...ugh, it made him cringe to think of what happened next. Shaking his head, Papyrus tried to shake off the thought. The old man was dusted long ago.

Standing up, Papyrus looked around Snowdin town for anyone who might want to shank him or something. Cautiously, he sneaked to the glowing establishment that was Muffet's. The smell of pastries was so good, so familiar. He relished in it as he came in. There, behind the bar, the spider lady that was Muffet smiled sweetly at Papyrus.

"Papyrus, what are you doing here so late at night?" Muffet asked, knowing fully well why he was here. She knew his response wouldn't be any different this time. "WELL, TYPICAL NIGHT. CAN'T SLEEP." Papyrus said casually. Why else would he be here so late at night?

Snickering, Muffet poured the skeleton a glass of spider cider as he sat in his stool(since it seemed no one else ever sat in that one). She leaned in and kissed his forehead. "Well, I'd tell you to go to bed, but we both know how it is." she whispered. Nodding, Papyrus chuckled.

"Hey, Papyrus, you seem...troubled. I mean, more than usual. Is something going on?" Muffet asked all too sweetly for any other monster. Papyrus, he loved that sweet tone in her voice. He pulled out a lollipop and sighed. "IT'S NOTHING MUFFY. I'M JUST TIRED."

The spider lady nodded, slow and incredulous. "Uh-huh..."

Papyrus looked to the side, rubbing at his scar again. The sentry shifted his gaze, then looked for anyone who might be listening. "WELL...ACTUALLY...DO YOU WANT TO...BOND SOULS?" She leaned in closer. "Do you mean it like that or something else?" "EXACTLY LIKE THAT."

Looking left and right, Muffet locked the diner's door and guided Papyrus to her room just upstairs through the spider exit.

* * *

After they drowned in passions, Papyrus stuck a lollipop in his mouth. The two sat on the bed, clothed and satisfied with the soul bonding they just went through. Soul bonding. Quite dangerous to be caught having done it. It can only be done between two monsters who genuinely care about one another.

Much more intimate than trying to actually find somewhere to shove a cock in Papyrus's opinion. Not that he ever had one. But someone else had one for Papyrus to know what that looked like and that he never had one, even with any possible magic to make something like that. Which he didn't have, but once again, someone else had that magic that he knew it existed and that he never had it.

Emptily staring at the alarm clock, Papyrus asked as it turned from 1:22 to 1:23, "HEY MUFFY...DO YOU THINK I'M DISGUSTING?"

It seemed they had this conversation every time they bonded their souls or...something humans may equate to that. Humans can't bond souls. But monsters can, should they care about another. It doesn't even have to be romantic. Soul bonding had everything to do with affection, and what resulted depended entirely on what sort. Siblings and friends could temporarily become the same person while lovers can create a new soul and thus, a new monster.

However, Papyrus always seemed to think something was missing, that he wasn't doing enough. The spider tiredly kissed the skeleton. "No, sweetie. In fact, you're much more decent than most of the folks in Underground."

Wearily, Papyrus chuckled and "kissed" his secret lover. "THANKS, MUFFET. FOR EVERYTHING."

They sat in silence for a little longer until Muffet finally asked the question on her mind since Papyrus first set foot in the diner. "Hey, Papyrus...if you don't mind my asking..." Papyrus turned to her, jaw hanging a little. "...where did you get that scar? We've been dating for a couple of years now, and...well, I wish I knew more about you."

Papyrus ran his phalanges over the crack. It no longer stung when he touched it, but it still stung to think of why it was there. "WELL, YOU SEE..."

_"PAPA, PLEASE, STOP! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?"_

_"You love your brother, don't you!?" his father shouted, and the thrashing skeleton child cried, "I DO, I DO! I DO LOVE MY BROTHER! I'D DO ANYTHING FOR HIM!" His father grabbed his hands and growled, "Anything?" Papyrus nodded, and his father continued, "And do you want this for your brother?" Papyrus violently shook his head._

He shivered as he thought of it. Turning his head, Papyrus nervously chuckled, trying to distract her, "WELL, I HAVEN'T TOLD SANS."

He wondered what Sans would say if he told him the truth about this scar. He never told Sans what really happened between him and his father that day. But he wondered if Sans knew regardless. He always seemed to have such amazing instinct about him, and...well, their father had a way of knowing how to hurt them.

Frowning, Muffet asked, "Well, are you going to tell him soon?" Smiling weakly, Papyrus shrugged. "I FIGURE HE ALREADY KNOWS..." Hugging the skeleton, Muffet told him, "Well, if you don't want to talk about it, you really don't have to."

Papyrus quivered. What was wrong with him? He felt his eyes watering, and he wept. "I...I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID WRONG." The spider monster let go and gave him a little more personal space. "What do you mean?"

He buried his face in his hands. "I CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO THINK OF WHAT I MUST HAVE DID FOR HIM TO DO THAT TO ME...I JUST HOPE HE DIDN'T DO IT TO SANS TOO." Worried, Muffet asked, "Papyrus? Are you alright?" The skeleton stood up and raised his voice a little. "I JUST WISH HE'D TOLD ME WHAT I DID! HE KEPT DOING IT! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID THAT HE KEPT DOING THAT! I TOLD HIM IT HURT WHEN HE SHOVED HIS COCK IN MY EYE SOCKET, SO I MUST HAVE BEEN BEING PUNISHED FOR SOMETHING!"

Once he realized what he just said, Papyrus covered his mouth. "I...I'M SO SORRY, MUFFET! I'M SO SORRY I TOLD YOU THAT! HE TOLD ME NOT TO TELL ANYONE, AND LOOK AT ME TELLING YOU RIGHT NOW!" Without letting her say a thing, Papyrus up and left her there, shaking as he wiped his tears away. She ran after him, begging him to come back and not leave like this, but stopped when she realized he was already too far to hear her pleas.

Papyrus took a "shortcut" back home. He didn't feel like taking the scenic route home this time. Especially when he was already a broken mess and in tears. Even though breath was only habit for skeletons, he felt like he needed it.

He looked at his alarm clock, and he could barely make out the time with his blurring vision, but he managed.

1:30.

He lay down in his bed, wishing he wasn't there as he pulled the covers over his head. He wished the night was already over. He whimpered as he pulled out his puzzle cube. Each side was 5x5. Maybe he'd try to solve it a third time for the month. It soothed him to try and figure out how to get the colors where they need to be.

Hours passed.

By the time he finally solved it a third time, it was already 4:46. Only 14 minutes until it was time to wake up Sans. The tears already went away. He already promised himself he'd apologize to her for that pathetic outburst. She didn't deserve to be the one to hear about that. It was entirely his fault it happened. He brought it on himself.

He must have. Otherwise, why would it have kept happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post writing note, I'd like to make it known first and foremost I do not take the topic lightly. I may not have been sexually abused by my parents, but I can tell you I do understand how it feels to be sexually abused, how it feels to have been taken advantage of before having any idea what it was that was happening.
> 
> But this is not for me to share my sad story. This story here will get lighter soon once I get back to writing the next chapter(which would be chapter 4 when I made this note). Overall, have a good day and God bless you!


	3. Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans always was out of his father's favor. But at least he had a brother who loved him.

_"SANS! LOOK AT MY DRAWING!"_

_The young skeleton looked to his even younger brother. "* what's that, pappy?" Papyrus beamed and looked at his brother as he excitedly explained his picture. "THAT'S YOU, PAPA, AND ME! WE'RE ALL HAPPY! WE'RE ON THE SURFACE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF BLUE THE SURFACE SKIES ARE, BUT I HEARD IT'S BLUE! AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE SUN LOOKS LIKE, SO I DREW A HAPPY FACE IN THE SKY!"_

_Sans was handed the picture, and he chuckled, looking at the poorly drawn skeletons and the dark blue skies and orange smiling face. "* i love it, little brother. i'll keep it forever."_

The sentry looked at the drawing in his hands. It was torn at the edges and the paper had been crumpled many times in haste to hide it and to make sure it was taken with him when he was still a runaway and when he was away training for the royal guard. It was one of the few things he kept from his childhood. He put it in the drawer with the rest of his clothes. There weren't many outfits he had...fewer still that he still wore on a daily basis.

He suited up piece by piece. He clasped the armor over his ribs and put the shirt over it, got on a different pair of pants, fastened his belt, and slipped his boots on. Then, he walked to Papyrus' room.

"* papyrus! are you ready to go?" Sans called as he knocked on the younger skeleton's door. The younger, but taller skeleton came out quickly. "I AM." he said loudly. Then, as if remembering something, Papyrus reached into his pockets and showed him a solved puzzle cube. "BY THE WAY, I FINISHED THE PUZZLE CUBE FOR THE FOURTH TIME THIS MONTH. AT THIS RATE, I'LL BEAT MY PERSONAL RECORD!"

Smiling, Sans pat his younger brother's back. "* good job. that would be quite a feat, considering it's only been two weeks. maybe you'll get two higher than your record." The thought seemed to fill his brother with pride. Then, Sans reminded him, "* now, that doesn't mean you should be solving the puzzle cube when you are on duty." Nodding, Papyrus replied, "I KNOW...HEY, CAN YOU SCRAMBLE IT THIS TIME? I WON'T LOOK, BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER THE PATTERN TO SOLVE IT. I USUALLY PUT IT AWAY FOR A FEW DAYS AFTER SCRAMBLING IT TO FORGET THE SOLUTION, BUT...I FEEL DETERMINED!"

Shrugging, Sans took the cube when it was handed to him, and he tried to scramble it quickly.

"* there you go. now, let's get going. we don't want to be away from our stations when alphys comes for inspection." Sans warned, and Papyrus nodded, running to hold the door for his older brother. "* thanks."

As soon as they were out the door, Papyrus ran ahead and went to Muffet's and asked for a spider doughnut for himself to go and whispered something to Muffet. Then, he proceeded to run after Sans and put the food in his pocket for later. Sans told him that he absolutely had to eat something else for breakfast, and Papyrus whined that he wasn't good at cooking and that despite years of learning, Sans still only knew how to make two things and only really cooks one of those things nowadays.

The dogs always glared at Sans as they walked by, but Papyrus seemed to glare harder at them. They were to know that anyone who wanted to hurt his big brother would have to go through him first. If Sans saw what his brother could do, he'd understand why they hadn't make a move yet.

Soon, after a while of walking through Snowdin forest, they were at their stations. Sans looked around, waiting for Alphys. His brother paced behind him, solving the puzzle cube. They weren't technically on duty yet, but Sans would alert his brother when Alphys came along to put the puzzle cube away.

This was rather routine for them.

The waiting, Sans always hated. It gave him too much time to think. Time to think was great, but if he wasn't careful, it could lead to aimless thinking. However, Papyrus provided the counter. He listened to the notes Papyrus was taking on the solution to his puzzle cube. "OKAY, SO THE GREEN SQUARE IS THERE, AND IT NEEDS TO GO OVER HERE, BUT MOVING IT THERE WILL MOVE THE ORANGE SQUARES..."

Soon, he heard the sound of the captain. Just as he turned to alert his brother, he saw he was already at his side, puzzle cube in his pocket and standing at attention.

"Sans. Papyrus." Alphys huffed, and Papyrus did his silly salute. "PAPYRUS, PAPYRUS IS HERE." The older skeleton stood up. "* sans. status report, nothing since we got here and nothing from yesterday to report." Clicking her tongue, Alphys asked, "Will you report anything you see right away?" Papyrus nodded, and Sans did too.

Seeming satisfied, Alphys left them alone.

Now Sans had to watch and be vigilant. Papyrus stood there, occasionally pacing to the other side of the station. He had to hand it to his little brother. Even though he really didn't want to be here doing this, he was doing a pretty good job.

It made Sans wonder why he even cared for someone like him. Certainly, he must have been hard to handle with his own bossiness and his own nitpicking. This was the second most quiet part of his day. Nonetheless, Sans didn't ask. It seemed his brother always had been this way.

"* hey, papyrus, are you okay?" the skeleton asked quietly, and Papyrus nodded. It seemed he was almost asleep.

"I'M JUST FINE, SANS. ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Papyrus tilted his head, then began to run his fingers along his scar until Sans nodded. "* yeah, i'm fine. i'm fine, papyrus." Then, Papyrus stopped rubbing at the crack in his socket.

He always wondered why he did that...at the same time, knowing their father, he didn't want to know that or where he got it.

...

Yeah. Why would he want to know after...well...

_"Sans! Where are you, you little brat!?"_

_"* papa, please stop! why are you doing this!?" a small Sans screamed, hiding under the table. There was nothing good about the way his father was acting._ _"* you're scaring me! papa, you're scaring me!" Sans screamed, and his father pulled out a chair and threw it across the room._

_All Sans could feel was terror. All he could think of was the urge to run, and before he knew what was happening, he was on his feet, running and screaming, sockets flooding with tears. "You love your brother, don't you!?" he heard his father bark, and Sans wailed, "* i do! i love my brother so much! i don't know what i'd do without him!"_

_His father ran him into a corner, raising the hammer high. "Is that so?"_

Sans remained impassive despite the memory. He has become rather accustomed to brutality...which is why he is rather confused by Papyrus's compassion towards him. Speaking of, he checked on him again. He was unusually quiet.

Papyrus was by his side, sitting down in his unusual, Papyrus way. He supposed Papyrus wanted a break after all this. He always had difficulty fixating on a task, even ones he enjoyed. Usually, the puzzle cube would help him get back on track, but even that failed at times. Usually, pacing helped if nothing else.

"* hey papyrus, why don't you go somewhere?" He had the feeling his brother would do one of two things: take it and wander off one way then end up coming back the other or stay and refuse for a long time to go. It was as if he understood his intent when he did the latter. Papyrus blinked. "WHY?"

Well that was new.

He supposed there was always firsts. Looking to the side, Sans told him, "* well, i'm here...and yesterday, you stayed here while i re-calibrated the traps and puzzles." Seeming convinced, Papyrus went to the east. "I'LL BE SEEING YOU LATER, SANS. I WON'T BE LONG."

As soon as he began to go, Papyrus stopped and reached in his pocket. Running back to Sans, he placed the puzzle cube on the station.

"HERE! I TRUST YOU TO TAKE CARE OF MY PUZZLE CUBE, AND ON THE SLIGHT CHANCE YOU LOSE IT, I CAN GET A NEW ONE FROM THE DUMP." Confused by Papyrus's gesture, Sans questioned as he picked it up, "* why are you giving me this?" The taller skeleton smiled. "WELL, I WANTED TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO DO WHILE I WAS GONE."

Sans was left speechless. "* ...well...go along now." Sans said, trying to dismiss his brother and evade prolonged awkwardness. Papyrus nodded and walked away, turning to check on Sans every few steps until he was out of sight.

Now Sans was alone.

Sighing, he twisted the puzzle cube one way and the next boredly. Why did Papyrus enjoy this so much? He understood the puzzle part, but he always seemed to take great joys in solving this thing only to scramble it and do it all over again.

After thinking about it, he realized there was a genuine test of trust in Papyrus giving him the cube. Papyrus took it out when he was distressed, he took it out when he was bored, he took it out when he was happy, when he was safe, the only time he never took it out was when he was in very real danger.

...

Didn't Papyrus know that trusting him, being so loyal to him, and caring for him so much only put him in danger?

_"SANS! YOUR SKULL! IT'S GOT A BIG CRACK! WHAT HAPPENED!?" Papyrus shrieked, phalanges carefully rubbing over the top of his skull, "DOES IT HURT WHEN I DO THIS!?" Sans winced and lightly pushed his little brother off him. "* dad and i just got a little rough. endurance training."_

_Worry stayed in Papyrus's innocent "eyes". "WELL, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Sighing and shaking his head, Sans held Papyrus close. "* do you feel this?" Papyrus nodded violently. "WHY?" Holding his little brother tighter, Sans explained, "* if i am anything less solid than this, i am not okay. understand? as long as i'm not dust, i'm alright. do you understand?"_

_Reluctantly, Papyrus nodded. "ALRIGHT...I JUST DON'T WANT YOUR SOUL TO HURT EITHER."_


	4. Runaways

_Sans came home one day, seeing his brother whimpering in the corner, grasping his eye._

_"* papyrus? what's wrong?"_

_The younger skeleton looked at his brother who backed into the corner before realizing it was him. "SANS! YOU'RE HOME!" he yipped when he realized it was his brother. He ran to hug his brother, hand still over his eye._

_"* papyrus, why are you covering your eye?" Sans asked worriedly. In response, Papyrus smiled nervously and looked left and right._

_"* papyrus. please. you can trust me."  At his brother's words, Papyrus's nervous smile fell and he looked down in shame, turning away as he uncovered his eye. Sans saw and grew angry with whoever it was that did this to his precious little brother._

_"* who did this to you?" Sans asked, protectively hostile. The younger skeleton trembled and said nothing. "* papyrus, please. tell me. i'm not mad at you. i'm mad at the one who did this to you."_

_Upon hearing this, the younger skeleton broke down in tears and wept into his brother's striped shirt. "I CAN'T! THEY SAID THEY'D DO IT TO YOU IF I DID!" he said through his tears."* who's threatening you!?" Sans asked, growing more and more furious by the second. "NO ONE! I BROUGHT IT ON MYSELF! I'M BAD! I DESERVED IT!" Sans grabbed his brother's shoulders and said, "* papyrus, look at me."_

_Papyrus still wept, "I CAN'T...I CAN'T..."  "* look at me!" Sans said more firmly, and Papyrus lifted his head, continuing to whimper like a beaten dog. "* papyrus. if i can't know who is doing this, may i know how long this has been going on?" He rubbed his arm. "A LONG TIME." He had an idea of what happened, but he didn't know if it was really what happened. However, from all this, he felt something burning within him. He wrapped his arms around his brother._

_Something big came to his mind, and he asked the question that burned in his mind for a long time."* do you wanna leave this place forever?" Looking to the side, Papyrus nodded weakly. "I HATE IT HERE, SANS. I HATE IT HERE."_

_He took his brother's hand and went to their room. "* pack up your favorite things. when dad goes to sleep, we're leaving." Nodding, Papyrus some sweets he snuck, his favorite sweaters, a 3x3 puzzle cube, some colors and notebooks, and his baby blanket. Sans packed up a set of clothes, a drawing Papyrus drew, and some bone attacks just in case._

_They took off when their father slept, just as said. As they snuck out into the night, Papyrus asked, "SANS, WHERE ARE WE GOING?" He pat his little brother's head. "* anywhere but here, papyrus."  Not content, but even more so respectfully unwilling to question his older brother, Papyrus nodded and silently followed._

_As soon as they were out of the capital, they continued to take many measures to avoid being seen by the royal guard. If they were to be found, their entire plan would fall apart, wouldn't it? And as soon as they were in the outskirts of Hotland waiting for the ferryman, they were surprised by the sight of who it was._

_"UNCLE GASTER!" Papyrus excitedly yipped, trying very hard to contain his joy. Sans looked left and right, then asked, "* could you take us anywhere but home?" Startled by his nephew's relatively quiet outcry, Wingdings Gaster took a moment to gather himself. "[WHAT ARE YOU LITTLE ONES DOING OUT HERE SO LATE AT NIGHT? HAS YOUR FATHER FALLEN?]" At this point, Sans grew worried that maybe this wasn't a good idea. He gulped and said with a gesture at the eye, "* i...i just can't let papyrus be around him anymore." Quick to understand, Gaster nodded._

_"[ALRIGHT, COME ON, SMALL ONES. JUST MAKE SURE TO BE DISCREET, ALRIGHT?]" Impatient, Sans took his brother and brought him onto the boat, saying hurriedly, "* yeah, thanks, now please, hurry! anywhere!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. It's been a while since I updated this story, but I wanted the next chapter to be a good relief chapter, and for a fellverse story, this would be pretty relieving to leave the place where they are in the most danger.
> 
> Have a good day and God bless!


	5. Update news!!!

Alright, so, I haven't quite updated this in a while, but that's because I have had changes in my headcanon. I will be rewriting this story soon. Thank you for reading this edition, I'm glad those of you who enjoyed it did.


End file.
